Promise
by puerta de las estrellas
Summary: John had hoped that he would be much more than just a distraction to Teyla, but he was mute in the face of Halling's impassioned plea.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Promise, part 1 of 4  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not for profit, just fun.  
><strong>Comments:<strong> This fic was written kariesue for the Beya Secret Elf Challenge. I'll post one chapter per day.

**Promise**

"She is a lovely woman, is she not?"

John started guiltily at the words spoken behind him, hoping he hadn't been that obvious in his admiration.

Halling stepped beside him, smiling down at John. "A man would have to be blind to not appreciate her," he said reassuringly, but there was something else in Halling's eyes, a solemnity that gave John pause.

John merely nodded and gave Halling a tight smile, and they stood for a moment in silence, watching Teyla put one young man after another through his paces, laughing at their extravagant boasts before she laid them flat on the bare ground at her feet. She wore even less than usual in the afternoon humidity, her brief top and short skirt cooling her skin and heating John's blood.

The Atlantis expedition's dress code had changed somewhat since their return to the Pegasus galaxy. They had landed the city in a tropical latitude on a very warm planet, and jackets with arm patches and heavy BDUs had been forgotten in favor of t-shirts and lightweight pants. The climate system kept the city's air cool and dry, but since the mainland—with its white sand beaches and vivid flowers—was only a five minute jumper ride from the city, the Atlanteans spent quite a bit of time there when not on duty. The Athosians, their numbers greatly reduced as a result of Michael's experiments, had once again joined the people of Earth on their new planet, settling on the mainland in order to provide the city with crops and other resources as needed.

A particularly cocky young stripling fell to the ground with a thump and a groan, making Teyla throw back her head and laugh, exposing the lines of her throat and her delicate collarbone, and Halling turned to John. "She would draw the interest of any warm-blooded male, even that of a military man who pretends not to notice such things," he said quietly.

John stared straight ahead. "I don't know what you mean," he said casually, then turned to look at Halling and saw an expression of disbelieving amusement flit across the man's face.

"Of course," replied Halling with a faint smile. "But if this man did perhaps feel such an attraction, he would be wise to not indulge it."

John's eyebrows drew together in a slight frown. "And why is that?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning back to watch another foolish young man approach Teyla. The kid couldn't be more than fifteen and John felt only a little bit sorry for him.

Halling sighed. "Because Teyla has other responsibilities, duties to her people," he explained patiently, watching Teyla circle the eager boy, prolonging the inevitability of his defeat.

John's attention now turned solely on the man next to him. What was Halling getting at? John hadn't made a move on Teyla yet, even though she and Kanaan had broken up months ago. John had been biding his time, enjoying the gentle flirting between him and Teyla and letting things build naturally. John briefly considered maintaining the innocent routine with Halling, but figured his cover was blown.

"Responsibilities such as...?" John prompted.

Halling turned to him, hesitating for a moment, then gripped John under the elbow and steered him away from the group to stand under a tree farther from curious ears, away from the laughing spectators assembled around the sparring area.

The team was spending a week's leave in the Athosian settlement because of a new policy instituted by Woolsey: every member of the expedition must take one week of leave every six months. John had been irritated by the measure at first—the Wraith did not take vacations. But the way the time off had affected his team members made him grudgingly admit that the R&R was a good idea.

John and the team along with a several others had scheduled a week on the mainland together, and he'd been looking forward to this time with Teyla, away from the city. He'd hoped that things between them would move to the next level this week and was taken aback by Halling's unexpected sally on this first day of their leave.

Scrutinizing John intently, Halling said in a low voice, "The number of our people has been greatly reduced. The Athosians must work to build our numbers again and preserve our way of life, Colonel Sheppard."

Blinking, John was speechless. This conversation had quickly become far more serious than he'd expected. His focus suddenly narrowed in on the conversation, and he became hyper-aware of Halling's expressions and words.

"It is important for the Athosians to build strong bonds with each other, to strengthen the ties among us. And even more so for Teyla. She is a leader of our people and her blood line must continue," Halling continued seriously.

"Hasn't she already continued her bloodline? With Torren?" John asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Halling shook his head. "It is more than that. Those of use who lead our people must set an example of unity and solidarity. We must demonstrate our commitment to the Athosian way of life." He gazed clear-eyed and confident at John, and John began to feel a niggling of apprehension at the back of his mind.

This discussion had gone way past John's comfort level and he was taken off guard. But something reckless in him wouldn't let it alone, couldn't just shrug it off. "I don't know if you noticed, Halling, but there are not many of your people left for Teyla to set an example with. Kanaan's off the list and every other man is either married or too old," he said, a bit more harshly than he intended.

Crossing his arms, John looked up at Halling to see the man level a gaze full of unspoken meaning at him.

John felt the wind leave his lungs abruptly and a knot of anxiety replaced it. "Oh," was all he could manage, looking down at the ground.

"Is it so unexpected?" Halling asked quietly. "Teyla is my age mate. My wife was taken by the Wraith many years ago, and Teyla and I have always been close friends."

Kicking at a stone in the dust at his feet, John crossed his arms. "I knew you were friends. I just didn't know you felt that way about her," he said uncomfortably.

When Halling did not immediately reply, John looked up at him expectantly and saw an odd expression in the man's eyes as Halling gazed across the settlement toward the ocean in the distance.

"I do care for Teyla," he said carefully. "I will never feel the love I had for my wife for another, but love is not always the best or only consideration for a joining."

The hell it isn't, thought John, and was readying a protest when Halling turned to face him fully in the afternoon light that almost sparkled with humidity.

"I must ask you not to pursue Teyla, Colonel Sheppard," he said with an intensity that took John aback, and a mutinous resentment rose in John's throat at the man's audacity.

"Do not misunderstand me, John. I do not ask this selfishly for myself—I ask it for the benefit of our people and for Teyla's own sake. She must focus on the needs of her people, and a distraction from you will only jeopardize her future."

John had hoped that he would be much more than just a distraction to Teyla, but he was mute in the face of Halling's impassioned plea. He wanted to walk away from the earnestness in Halling's expression and pretend this conversation never happened, but Halling continued.

"Teyla knows what is required of her, and you must know that in the end she will choose what she knows to be right for her people. You know her well enough to realize that she will always take the path that most benefits the Athosians," said Halling, raising both hands to rest heavily on John's shoulders. His voice was not one of demand, but one of a friend asking a momentous favor. "To divert her from her destiny will only cause her pain."

"Promise me, John. Promise me that you will not make Teyla's path a difficult one. If you truly care for her, you will want what is best for her."

John felt his dearest dream sliding away, felt Teyla and Torren slipping through his fingers, and his last resistance faded at Halling's request. He wanted to turn away from Halling's logic, but deep inside he knew that Halling was right, that Teyla would always choose what was best for her people, above even what she wanted for herself.

"All right." John tried not to mutter it, tried to be strong and clear, but he felt cut to the bone, raw-edged.

Halling nodded, gripping John's shoulders and exhaling with relief. "Thank you, Colonel Sheppard." Dropping his hands from John, he stepped back. "I must go make sure that Jinto does not join his friends in foolishly attempting to best Teyla," he said lightly, but for John the magnitude of what had just happened hung in the air even after Halling had turned and walked away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Promise, part 2 of 4  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not for profit, just fun.  
><strong>Comments:<strong> This fic was written kariesue for the Beya Secret Elf Challenge. I'll post one chapter per day.

The following day was a difficult one for John. He let the easy, friendly mood between him and Teyla slip away, and it hurt to lose it because it was so fresh and new after her relationship with Kanaan had ended. He saw Teyla's puzzled looks throughout the morning and felt her gentle scrutiny, but he could not give her anything. He kept to himself and spent most of the afternoon reading in his cabin. The Athosians had built several elevated wood cabins with thatched roofs that made the mainland seem even more like a luxe resort, and there were more than enough for each Lantean to have a bunk of their own.

In his mind, John returned again and again to his conversation with Halling. Sometimes the anger flared up and he wanted to find the man and confront him, force him to admit that what he was asking was unfair. But then he heard Halling's final argument echo in his ears... _Teyla will always choose what is right for her people._

And John knew it was true. He had considered telling Teyla about the promise Halling had extracted from him. But that brought up an even more painful realization—he knew that Teyla was interested in him—that much had been clear lately. And if she ignored Halling's request and became involved with John anyway... John flinched away from the knowledge that it would eventually end and she would return to her people and Halling. He couldn't bear to have her, only lose her.

And it wasn't just her—it was Torren, too. John had known he would never replace Kanaan as the boy's father, but he had hoped to become a kind of second dad to Torren. John had always known that Teyla and Torren were a package deal, and he wanted them both.

To become a significant figure to Torren, only to disappear from his life later? John couldn't do that to Torren. Better to let Teyla go, allow her to think that he had simply lost interest. Halling had asked him to not make Teyla's path a difficult one.

John was sparring with her early the next morning just after dawn and was having trouble not watching her trim belly twist and turn above the waistline of her skirt. He had tried to sublimate his longings, but knew from years of effort that it was no good. He probably shouldn't even be sparring with her, but she had asked last night, stopping him on his way to his cabin after the evening meal, looking up at him with clear eyes and an entreating tone, and he had crumbled.

She circled him now in the growing morning light, the slanting rays of sunlight creating bright patterns over her skin as she moved. They had chosen to spar in the clearing next to the bunks where the rest of the team still slept, and the sounds of the jungle were the only noise around them.

"You were avoiding me yesterday, John."

Of course Teyla would be blunt. This was probably why she'd asked him here.

"Not really," he puffed. He was out of breath after only fifteen minutes of sparring in the warm morning air. "Just catching up on some reading." He kept his eyes focused on her shoulders, watching for her to go on the offensive, because he wouldn't put it past her to use the conversation as a way to distract him so she could lay him flat.

"You had plenty of time to take Captain Cadman back to the mainland in the evening," Teyla said, eyebrows raised reproachfully.

John's eyes flicked up to hers and he wondered if Teyla ever felt such a thing as jealousy. "Carson arrived on the Daedalus, and she wanted to meet him. I had some spare time," he protested.

Her face closed and John saw her disappointment in him and his gut tightened with bitterness. Being dishonest with her in this way, no matter how it benefited her, cut him to the quick.

She thrust forward, sticks crashing into his, and for once he was ready, parrying her advance and moving back into a defensive stance and circling her again. Suddenly he lost the will to engage her anymore and dropped his sticks, turning his back to her and reaching for his water bottle.

"I think I've had enough for today," he said casually. "Ronon wants to head out for more surfing this morning."

Looking over at her, he saw her blink, and she turned to put her sticks in her bag. "Very well," she said evenly.

John moved to leave, waiting for her to turn back so he could see her expression, but she twisted her head away from him when he passed by on his way to his cabin. He never did get to see her face before he left.

000000

Propped up with elbows straight so he could look out at the ocean, John dug his hands into the warm sand behind him. Clenching the rough grains channeled his energy only a little and he tilted his head back to look up at the thin pink afternoon clouds overhead, trying to breathe deeply.

Teyla was in the water with Torren, laughing as her son clung to her arm with one hand while he splashed in the shallow water with the other. It was hard to look away and John felt his eyes drawn back to them again and again and he swallowed the yearning that rose like bile in his throat.

It wasn't just her skimpy Athosian version of a bikini or the drops of water sliding down her golden legs; it was that he wanted them both, wanted Teyla and Torren for his own, wanted them to belong to him and be able to call them family. It's what he'd wanted from the day Torren was born and what he'd thought might be his after they returned to Pegasus.

The sun grew hotter, but John still sat on the sand. It had probably been a mistake to join the group at the beach, but he'd worn himself out surfing with Ronon that morning. All the activity of the day, no matter how much he would have once enjoyed it, only served as a way to distract him from the despondency that hung as heavily on his shoulders as Halling's hands.

The man didn't even want Teyla the way John did—Halling only wanted her in order to preserve the race, to unify their people. He didn't think Halling was even that physically attracted to her—nothing seemed to penetrate the man's blank placidity.

Ronon and Amelia had slipped away together and slowly the rest of the Lanteans had filtered away from the afternoon heat of the beach, retreating to the shade of the Athosian settlement set back in the protecting shadow of the jungle. Only McKay and Keller remained and they were both dozing under the shield of a spreading tree at the upper edge of the beach.

Half a dozen times John told himself to get up and leave, but inertia ground him to the spot. He heard the scuff of sand behind him and turned to see Kanaan passing by, hand shading his eyes from the sun as he called out to Torren.

John watched Kanaan splash into the water and lift Torren above his head, laughing as his son squealed and reached for him. John's heart squeezed with envy. Of course John was able to interact with Torren in the same way. In fact, he probably spent as much time with Torren as Kanaan did. But there were no spoken ties to bind Teyla and Torren and John together, other than the bond of friendship. But John didn't want to be a "friend of the family." He knew he should be contented with what he had, but he felt greedy. He wanted more.

John couldn't quite hear the conversation between Teyla and Kanaan over the quiet rush of the waves, but he knew that Kanaan had come to take Torren for his afternoon nap. John knew the rhythms of Torren's life as well as he knew his own.

Kanaan nodded and smiled at John as he passed by with the squirming, wet Torren in his arms. Kanaan rarely spoke to John, but John got the impression that it wasn't because Kanaan had anything against him, but more because the man rarely spoke at all. John returned the nod and called out to Torren, "See ya, buddy," and was rewarded with a gurgle of acknowledgment from him.

John gazed back out at the ocean to see Teyla turning into the gentle waves to walk out to deeper water, gliding the tips of her fingers across the surface of the water. I need to get up and leave,John thought. Now. But he didn't, and saw what he'd known he would—Teyla looking back at the beach, waving at him and gesturing for him to join her. It seemed as though John's body had a mind of its own as he stood and brushed the sand from his shorts, then headed into the waves to meet her. He felt the water pulling at his calves, then his thighs, and he swam out to meet her, zombie-like.

The huge grin that spread across Teyla's face as he neared her in the water twisted his stomach. She was so happy to see him, so thrilled at his presence and he felt like some kind of masochist, tormenting himself and her with his weakness. She had walked out into the water far enough for it to lap at her shoulders, and the beaded strings of her swimsuit undulated back and forth in the blue-green waves.

"You said you would teach me to swim," Teyla said, squinting up at him in the sunlight. Her hair was slicked back with moisture and drops of water were clinging to her eyelashes, and John looked away toward the horizon, watching two circling birds swoop up and down over the water.

"I did, didn't I," he said slowly. He remembered promising Teyla swimming lessons when they had first arrived on the planet and discovered the pristine beaches and bath-warm water. At the time he'd thrilled at her slow smile and acquiescing laugh, but now John knew he should be anywhere but here, in reaching distance of her bronzed shoulders and dripping hair.

"Shall we begin?" Teyla asked, and John could see the challenge in her eyes as she waited for him to reject her, to prove that he was the one pulling away from what had begun to flourish between them.

"All right," he said, and the pleased surprise on her face made him feel reckless, and he watched his arms reach for her as though they were somebody else's.

"Lift your legs and try to float on the surface of the water," he instructed, placing one hand between her shoulder blades and grasping her wrist with the other.

John watched her feet slowly appear above the water and Teyla laughed delightedly when her body lifted effortlessly on the calm surface. He couldn't help but smile at her enjoyment, but he made the mistake of looking down her body, at the water playing over her flat tummy and her strong bare legs rising and falling with the waves. John was irritated with himself as he grew hard in his shorts, and the gentle back and forth motion of the waves against him wasn't helping.

"See how easy that was?" he said, releasing her gently and stepping away, glancing back at the beach to see Rodney and Jennifer still apparently asleep in the shade.

Teyla stood and nodded, smiling at him. "You are a good teacher." She took a step toward him, and John's throat constricted with trepidation. He wanted to raise his arms defensively, back away from her, but something kept him rooted to the spot, unable to look away as she moved into his personal space, coming to a stop just inches from him, looking up at him with a question in her eyes.

Warm drops of water slid down the back of his neck and he felt the current sweeping grains of sand from beneath his feet, and the moment seemed to stretch out endlessly. The water lapped at them and he couldn't look away from her eyes as Teyla's expression grew cautious and she lifted her hand from the water to place it against his bare chest.

John looked down at her and her eyes were so open and full of appeal, and a sense of helplessness in the face of Teyla's unspoken request engulfed him.

John felt as though another man lifted his hand under the water to Teyla's waist, another man pulled her body close, another man set his lips to her forehead and kissed her. Pulling back to look down at her, John saw her eyes widen with pleasure and she crowded up even closer to him, pressing her breasts to him and lifting her other hand to grip his upper arm. Under the water, John's hand slid down her spine to her backside, curving under the swell of her butt and pushing her into him, crushing her against his growing erection.

John felt her gasp of breath against his neck and she lifted on tip toes to press her lips to his, and when he opened his mouth against hers, he could taste the unique vanilla-salt of this ocean and the warmth of her tongue against his own.

Lifting both arms, Teyla wrapped them around his neck and pushed further into his mouth, letting John hold her weight as her feet lifted from the sand beneath them. He drifted his other hand down her body to her thigh, pressing against it and he felt her legs lift around him and a rush of heat filled him at the sensation of her bottom resting in his hands, firm and round.

It was everything he'd wanted, what he had hoped would be his from the minute she had told him that she was no longer with Kanaan, what he had thought was possible until the day Halling had spoken to him.

A selfish part of John pulled her even closer, glorying in the feel of her sweet wet tongue sliding against his. But an even more deeply selfish part resisted, knowing that he couldn't bear to take what he couldn't keep. A strangled, tortured sound escaped from the back of his throat, and he released her, pushing himself away from her.

"I can't do this," John choked out, breathing heavily and backing away from her toward the shore.

Teyla shook her head, a mixture of incomprehension and hurt on her face, mouth open and speechless.

John turned away from her, moving through the waves toward the beach, the pull of the outgoing waves like lead against his legs.

"John!" she shouted, and he heard the authority and anger in her voice, and he had no choice but to turn and look at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Teyla demanded, pain creasing her face.

John was blank for a moment, unable to form any response. "It's better for both of us this way, Teyla," he finally managed, and turned away, heading for the shore, numb with heartache as the water dragged against him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Promise, part 3 of 4  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not for profit, just fun.  
><strong>Comments:<strong> This fic was written kariesue for the Beya Secret Elf Challenge. I'll post one chapter per day.

There was no moon circling their new planet, and the bright pinpricks of the stars were the night's only illumination. Some years ago John had stopped looking up at the night sky to wonder which of the points of light was the galaxy he used to call home; now as he gazed up at the stars, he imagined he could pick out Hoth and Sateda and Old Athos.

The warm, scented breeze off the ocean lifted his button-up shirt away from his back, and he breathed in the inimitable scent of this alien sea, more sweetly salt than brine. He could hear the distant shouts and laughter of the Athosians and Lanteans around the fire in the settlement, and was pleased that his team could find some measure of happiness in the midst of this chaotic war with the Wraith.

John had joined in the stories and jokes for awhile, but the heat of the fire added to the humid air became oppressive to him, and he had retreated to the darkness of the beach. He hadn't seen Teyla since their encounter this afternoon in the water and he tried not to wonder where she was or what she was thinking.

John smelled the spice of her perfume before he heard her approach almost silently over the sand. His stomach tightened with anxiety—he had truly hoped that Teyla had heard the finality in his words earlier and would not press the issue.

Teyla sat beside him, tucking her legs under her. The fringe at the edge of the sarong she'd fashioned into a dress ruffled on the surface of the sand beside him, and he closed his eyes as the feminine scent of her settled around him.

"I spoke to Halling."

His eyes flew open and he stiffened at her words, bracing his shoulders for the blow. John hadn't expected her to go to Halling so quickly after he rejected her, but he supposed it was best for her to move on sooner rather than later. John wondered if they had already made an arrangement to be joined.

John nodded silently, absently lifting handfuls of sand and letting them trickle through his clenched fingers.

"Halling has released you from your promise," she said quietly as her elegant fingers traced patterns into the sand between them.

John's head snapped up and he turned to stare at her, astonished.

Teyla lifted her eyebrows at him. "Do you think I am so dimwitted? Do you think I do not know my two closest friends well enough to recognize conflict when I see it?"

Blinking, John dropped the handful of sand and shifted uncomfortably, looking away from her.

Teyla shook her head and turned from him to gaze out at the soft white lines that crested each wave as it reached the shore.

"John, Halling means well, but he is often too attached to tradition. And it not his place to say what I might and might not do with my life or whom I may love."

John's mouth was dry. He had come to loathe the promise he'd made to Halling, but he wouldn't go back on his word so easily. "Teyla, I can't be with you and Torren and then lose you. I won't put myself through that, and if that's selfish, then so be it." His voice was low and intense and he clenched at the sand once again as rebellion burned in his throat.

John could see that Teyla was exasperated. "Why do you believe there will be a loss? I do not know what will happen between us in the future, but there is no reason to assume that we will not be together, unless you do not wish it," she sighed.

John felt defiant. "Of course I wish it. But Halling was right about one thing. In the long run, you'll always choose what you think is best for your people."

"Yes, what _I_ think is best for my people, not what Halling thinks," she retorted disdainfully. "He cannot claim one path to be the only correct one for me or the Athosians."

Teyla leaned toward him, gripping his forearm tighter than was comfortable. "Do you think I would tie myself to a man who saw me only as his duty? That a marriage of obligation would entice me? That my people would be well-served by an unhappy woman?" She almost hissed the words and the faint starlight was enough to illuminate the sparkle of anger in her eyes.

John felt the savage tangle in his chest release for the first time in days. "I guess not," he said slowly, searching her face. "You're mad at me," he said, surprised.

"Yes, I am angry with you!" Teyla huffed, glaring at him. "Two men had a presumptuous conversation regarding my future and did not consult me. My destiny is my own and is not to be decided by anyone but myself." She released John's arm and set her hands on her knees, turning back toward the ocean.

The breeze lifted her loose hair around her shoulders. She usually tied it back but John now realized that she had let it grow almost as long as it was the day he met her. He reached across and brushed her ankle with is finger, waiting for her to look back at him.

She finally did, her eyes stormy but the set of her mouth was soft.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, holding her gaze. "I should have known that no one is the boss of you."

Teyla tried to hold it in, but a chuckle escaped. "No. No one is the boss of me," she agreed. Torren had heard the phrase from someone in the city, most likely Rodney, and it had taken Teyla and John weeks to get Torren to stop saying it.

Her smile faded and she looked at him somberly. "John, why did you not come to me after you spoke to Halling?" Her eyes were hurt and John's heart contracted with regret.

Exhaling slowly, he slid his hand from her ankle to rest lightly on her leg. "Because I thought you might be interested in me, but eventually you'd decide that Halling was a better choice," he explained, and a vulnerability that felt like nudity crept over him.

Her hand pressed against his, warming him. "I feel nothing for Halling but friendship. He is a good leader and a kind man, but he is not the one I have spent years waiting for," she said tenderly.

John's heart leapt in his throat and he closed his eyes again, breathing in the warm, sweet air, and on his tongue it tasted like relief.

Humbled by her honesty, John scooted closer to her. "Do you think Halling will have me kicked off the mainland if I do this?" he asked quietly as he slipped his arm around Teyla's waist.

Teyla smiled invitingly at him. "Halling has assured me that he will not interfere again," she said, leaning into the circle of his arm, and John leaned against her, pressing his cheek into the smoothness of her hair. He felt warm and weightless with relief and realized that no matter what promise he had made to Halling, eventually he would have gone to Teyla and told her everything. The loss of her and Torren would have been too great and John could not have borne losing them without putting up some kind of resistance.

But Teyla had come to him first in good faith and for the hundredth time since he'd known her, he admired her forthrightness and strength of spirit. John turned his head to kiss her hair, inhaling the alluring scent of her and pulling her tighter to him.

Teyla lifted her face to him and in the dim light around them, John could see the intent in her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him, and it sent a thrill through him. He lowered his mouth to meet hers and the growing breeze off the waves lifted her hair in a swirling cloud around them. He opened his eyes as they kissed, in awe of the beauty of the moment and of the joy of finally arriving at the surrender that they had been chasing for years.

They reached for each other eagerly and the moment was as sensual as when they had embraced in the water that afternoon, but the element of resistance was gone. John ran his hands over her, knowing that he now had every right to touch her this way, and reveled in the feel of her own touch at his chest, his shoulders, his arms.

Finally John pulled away and stood, extending a hand to lift Teyla from the sand, and turned wordlessly toward the tree line, leading her away from the shore. She followed him, and they entered the pressing darkness of the jungle, following the beaten dirt path by feel more than sight. The knowledge of what waited at the end of that path made John want to move slowly, extending the moment of anticipation.

When they reached his cabin, John led her up the steps and through the open door, turning as he entered and pulling her to him eagerly. He could hear her rapid breaths mixed with his and felt her move to release the buttons of his woven shirt, pulling it from him and murmuring with pleasure as she ran eager hands up his stomach and over his chest.

Reaching behind her neck, John loosed the tie of her dress and let it drop to the floor, bending down to place his mouth on hers as he mimicked her motions by running his hands up her smooth belly to her chest, cupping her breasts with his hands and brushing his thumbs over her nipples, his blood pounding with excitement.

They pressed against each other in the pitch black. Not even faint starlight reached into the cabin, and they experienced each other just by feel. They knew each other's clothed forms so well, but this naked skin was new to the touch and they explored with their hands, discarding clothing and discovering the ways the other liked to be touched and held.

John reached down for Teyla's hand and pulled her in the direction of the bed, his other hand extended in front of him as he felt in the darkness for the insect netting that hung around the frame of the bed. Pushing the fabric aside, he set his hands on her hips, lifting her to lie on the bed and propping up her legs. He lay in front of her and bent down, kissing up the inside of her thigh, then placed his tongue against her wet folds. Teyla whimpered with pleasure and tilted her hips into his mouth, her hand clenched in his hair as John licked her slow and soft, tasting her intimately and reveling in the sounds she made.

Teyla squirmed under his ministrations, whispering his name, and finally John felt her spasm against his tongue, her satin thighs pressing against his head, and he was so aroused it was all he could do not to come on the sheets right then.

Suddenly he felt her hands on his shoulders, gripping him and pulling him up over her. He couldn't see her face in the darkness, but she placed her cheek against his and made a hum of satisfaction, and the sensation of her hot breath against his ear sent more blood rushing to his already aroused member.

He felt Teyla's hand suddenly on his erection, squeezing him tightly. "Teyla," he gasped harshly, and although it was too dark to see her expression, John was pretty sure she was smiling smugly.

Teyla guided him into her, sliding the moistened tip of his arousal up her thigh, and John closed his eyes uselessly against the darkness, holding his breath as he pushed into her tight wetness. He lay over her, moving against her, and Teyla wrapped her strong legs around him, pulling him inside her and releasing him as he pulled from her, only to plunge back in again.

They panted in the pressing heat of the darkness, sweat forming between their bodies as they moved against each other, her breasts sliding against his chest. John felt her trembling under him and clung to his self-control, waiting with clenched teeth for her to climax. Finally Teyla threw her head back against the pillow, arching up under him and crying out, her inner muscles contracting around him again and again until he could hold back no longer, and he orgasmed along with her, holding her tightly to him, groaning and biting gently into the softness of her neck as stars exploded behind his tightly shut eyelids.

John had no idea what time it was when he awoke hours later as a breeze drifted across his bare skin. It was still pitch black and he moved to draw the sheets over their bodies, but Teyla's hand stopped him and she pressed against him, and the feel of her naked body against his made his blood heat. They made love again, slowly this time, whispering to each other in the darkness and lingering in every moment as it passed by.

The clicking and shrieking of the jungle birds awoke them again, and in the faint glow of dawn, John rolled to face Teyla. She smiled sleepily at him and he leaned over, kissing her slowly and leisurely. Suddenly she sat up and moved to straddle him, and in the morning light he ran his eyes over the curves he had learned so well by touch in the night.

"You know, we have to get out of this bed at some point," John said in a low voice as Teyla bent over to brush her breasts against his chest in the cool morning air.

"Eventually," she smiled.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Promise, part 4 of 4  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not for profit, just fun.  
><strong>Comments:<strong> This fic was written kariesue for the Beya Secret Elf Challenge. I'll post one chapter per day.

When John and Teyla emerged from the cabin, the sun was nearing its zenith and the settlement was abuzz with activity. They had decided to head to the beach together and they threaded their way through the bunks and common areas, nodding and smiling to friends along the way. Ronon gave them an insinuating grin as they passed by him lounging in the shade, but John feigned innocence and just kept moving.

Walking behind Teyla was a newly fascinating experience for him. On missions, John had always tried to avoid falling in behind her because the view was very distracting and he needed to keep his head clear, but now there was no need to look away. John watched her pace in front of him and he was pretty sure the extra sway in her hips was for his benefit. After this morning he knew exactly what was under that sarong and he did finally look away—there was no need to get riled up again this morning. They had all afternoon, anyway.

They stopped to pick up Torren and headed toward the beach, Teyla holding one of Torren's little hands and John holding the other as the boy toddled between them.

They were almost at the edge of the trees when John glanced across the now-cold fire pit and saw Halling. Halling was sitting on the steps of his cabin, eating a piece of fruit and gazing out over the groups of people. Halling seemed to feel John's eyes on him and he looked up. Adrenaline started to rush through John—he wasn't sure how Halling was going to react after Teyla had spoken to him last night. And especially after seeing them together this morning.

Halling gazed across the clearing, face expressionless for a moment. The air was warm and John felt the sweat begin to trickle down his back as he waited. Halling slowly nodded at John, his face placid as always, but he gave John a small smile, and his eyes might have had a twinkle of humor in them.

John bent down and lifted Torren, transferring him into Teyla's arms. "I'll meet you at the beach in a few minutes," he said quietly. Teyla looked over at Halling and back and John and just nodded, a smile playing around her lips. She adjusted Torren on her shoulder and moved down the path.

John crossed the common area in the middle of the settlement and strode over the Halling's hut. Halling looked up at him from his perch on the steps and smiled.

"Colonel Sheppard," he said. "Please, sit." Halling gestured to the worn wood beside him.

John sank onto the wooden step next to Halling, gazing out over the settlement at the jungle, where the noonday sun glared almost blindingly off the glossy leaves of the tree tops. He glanced over to find Halling watching him with mild amusement. Halling sliced a large chunk of fruit and handed it to John. John examined the deep purple fruit with the texture of a lemon and figured it must not be poisoned if Halling was eating it, too.

"Thanks," said John, still gathering his thoughts. He knew he wanted to discuss what had happened yesterday, but wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject. He popped the piece of fruit in his mouth, expecting the tart bite of citrus, and was surprised to find that it had a smooth, mild flavor. He chewed thoughtfully for a minute, then spit out the seeds on the ground next to them.

"So..." John started awkwardly. Halling just looked at him, waiting, and John swallowed hard. "Teyla told me she talked to you last night." John looked down at the step beneath them, noticing the pattern of the wood grain was almost worn away from use.

"She did." Halling said non-committally.

The guy was not going to make this easy.

"I want you to know that until Teyla spoke to me last night I had every intention of following through with our agreement," John said, trying to keep the defensive note out from his voice.

Halling nodded. "I know. I asked Teyla to let you know that you were released from your promise," he said quietly.

John continued. "I just want you to know that I'm a man of my word, and I didn't make the promise lightly."

Halling glanced over at John with what looked like surprise. "Colonel Sheppard, I consider you to be an honorable man," he responded. "I have no quarrel with you."

John sighed with relief and returned the nod, grateful that Halling did not seem to think less of him. He decided to wait and allow Halling to pick up the thread of conversation next.

They were silent for several long moments. Halling finished his fruit and tossed the rind aside and set the knife down on the step below them. Finally he spoke.

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla is a good friend. I would not wish to be the cause of her unhappiness. She has assured me that this is what she wants. That you are what she wants." Halling said the words quietly, looking over at John with a faint smile, the first one he'd given since John sat down.

John felt a thrill of exultation in his chest at the idea that Teyla had said such a thing about him. After a moment, John cleared his throat. "I just hope that you're not upset by how this all turned out," he said, glancing over at Halling.

Halling smiled again. "I can assure you that I am not distressed. And perhaps the very fact that I am not disappointed indicates that my feelings for Teyla did not go beyond friendship."

He turned fully to face John, the sunlight overhead illuminating the lines of his plain face. "You must understand, Colonel Sheppard. I do love Teyla dearly as a friend. I realize that it is customary in your culture for a joining to happen only when two people are deeply in love. But Athosians do not always see marriage thus," Halling explained. "An arrangement between friends is often most beneficial for the community."

Halling looked out over the settlement, resting his hands on his knees. "But if Teyla is able to find the kind of love that I had with my wife, I would never wish her to walk away from it, no matter whom it is with. It is a rare thing and not to be treated lightly."

He turned back to John, holding his gaze solemnly. "I am happy for Teyla. I wish her—and you—only joy."

John was quiet for a few moments, a little surprised by Halling's emphatic goodwill. "That means a lot to me," John said slowly.

The sun shone through the canopy of trees over the steps, casting spots of light that danced and wavered over the two of them, and John glanced up, realizing that Teyla was waiting for him patiently at the edge of the clearing.

He stood to go. "I know that your friendship means a lot to Teyla," he told Halling. "She would never want to lose that."

Halling looked up at him, squinting in the sunlight. "She will always have my friendship," he said firmly. "As will you, John."

The last remnants of anxiety left John's muscles and he nodded, relieved, and moved down the steps to go.

"Colonel Sheppard," said Halling.

John turned back to him, surprised. He'd thought the conversation was over.

"I know Teyla very well, and I feel I should warn you... she has a very strong will." Halling's eyes sparkled with amusement.

John chuckled. That wasn't news to him, but Halling's words were definitely a friendly warning. "Yeah, I suppose so," he replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He grinned at Halling, who just laughed agreeably, and John turned to go, walking eagerly across the clearing to join his new family. When he arrived at the edge of the jungle where they waited for him, he saw Teyla's broad smile and look of gratitude. He knew that Halling was very important to her, and he'd wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between them.

"Is everything all right?" she asked softly, smiling up at him.

"Yeah," he replied, returning her smile. "Everything's great." Torren stretched out one small hand, leaning toward John, and John gladly gathered the little boy into his arms. John reached down and took Teyla's hand in his and they continued down the dirt path toward the beach.

As they emerged from the shade of the trees onto the white sand, John drew in a deep breath of the hot, flower-scented air, closing his eyes and raising his face to the sun. They still had four days of vacation left and he intended to enjoy every minute of it. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and watched appreciatively as Teyla untied the sarong from around her neck and dropped it to the sand.

Teyla turned to grin at John as she adjusted the strings of her swimsuit. "Today I want a real swimming lesson, John." Her smile was the same as always, but with a shade of shared intimacy behind it that made John's throat tighten with emotion.

Squinting in the bright sunlight, he grinned back at her. "I could probably squeeze you into my schedule," he teased her. Teyla laughed at him and headed out into the waves.

John took a moment to carry Torren over to Jennifer, who happily agreed to watch him while Teyla and John were in the water. Several people were splashing in the waves and sunning on the sand, and John was happy to see the people under his command relaxing. They deserved it.

John untied the loose drawstring pants he'd had on over his shorts and let them fall to the sand, looking around for Teyla. She had already walked out hip-deep into the turquoise water, and John headed out to meet her, admiring the indentations in the muscles on either side of her spine. He'd avoided looking at those dimples for years, but now he could stare all he wanted.

As he came even with her, he swooped over and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out into the waves with him. She squealed a little, but he could tell she enjoyed the sudden closeness. When he continued to walk out deeper into the water, she started to squirm in his arm and looked worried.

"John, I cannot touch the bottom anymore," Teyla said, and he wanted to laugh that a woman who could kill a Wraith with a knife didn't want to swim out past where she could feel the sand under her feet.

He just grinned at her and kept going until he also couldn't touch the bottom, then reached around her waist with his other arm and kicked his legs until they were floating free in the warm water together.

"John," Teyla gasped, gripping at his neck, "I said I wanted to learn to swim, not drown with you."

"Don't worry," he laughed. "It's called treading water. You'll get the hang of it." John held her tightly with one arm and moved his legs and free arm, keeping them afloat as they bobbed on the waves. He could feel the sun beating down on his face and he admired the pretty bronzed flush that Teyla had acquired on her shoulders from spending the last few days in the sun.

Glancing back at the shore, Teyla clung to John and looked worriedly skeptical, but eventually she loosened her arms a little and leaned against him, and the feel of her silky skin pressed against him under the water was exhilarating.

Teyla turned back to him, looking calmer, and John bent down to press a light kiss to her lips. "Don't worry," he said, pulling back to look in her eyes. "I'm not going to let go of you."

Teyla's gaze softened and she smiled slowly at him, and John knew Teyla understood what he was really saying.

FIN


End file.
